YYA4’s Father’s Day Special
by Yami Yugi Alexander the 4th
Summary: My D.N.Angel Special for Father's Day. Daisuke, a girl, is working in Mrs. Shoma's Art Shop, with Satoshi! While walking home she comes across a little trouble. No-Yaoi


**YYA4's Father's Day Special **

As proposed, He's a Father's Day Special.

I don't think any one writes for Father's day but I think I will.

This has nothing to do with the current story and plot.

I hope you all enjoy this special treat.

Continued from the Mother's Day Special.

Dawn walked the streets of Azumo, a thoughtful look on his face as he walked.

Still in his summer Solaris Academy uniform, which consisted of a white, short sleeved button up shirt, black slacks and shoes.

'_What should I get dad?'_

He was thinking as he walked, stopping at the corner, waiting for the light to change.

'_A pocket watch? No. He already has one.'_

He was thinking as the light changed, he crossed the street along with a few other people but he paid no attention to them.

'_A new camera? No. He only likes to use Halley.'_

As he was thinking he didn't see something coming fast at him.

'_Maybe I can ask Auntie Emiko what he-'_

Before he could finish that thought he was run over by a speeding…

With Daisuke

Daisuke was having the same dilemma as her cousin, trying to come up with what her father would like for father's day.

She sighed as she arranged the display in the windows of the art shop were she helped an elderly woman, Mrs. Sohma, with her store.

Wearing the store uniform of a white apron over spaghetti strapped multi layered magenta colored top that darkened as the layers increased up ward, and a light blue denim skirt with pink flip flops. Her hair up in a high pony tail with a white scrunchy.

The elder had asked for the young girl to display some of her art work in her shop, to earn extra money for her self or to let people appreciate its beauty.

As the old woman once said.

'_Art work, no mater the creator, the time, or the stile. Is always meant to be shared and be able to shine.'_

Daisuke wanted to agree with her, but her knowledge of the terrible things that will happen if the Hikari works were to be unlashed kept her from agreeing.

The bell at the door chimed, announcing the arrival of a customer.

Daisuke smiled as she turned to the customer.

"Wel-come?"

She was saying before she recognized who it was who came in, making a light pink color brush her cheeks.

"Daisuke?"

He asked, almost stunned to see her but really not.

She shifted under his gaze, looking else were.

His blue eyes took in her appearance, from head to toe, she looked cute.

He wore a navy colored shirt, a pair of white jeans and black and white sneakers on his feet. His blue hair slightly messy from waking up only about an hour ago.

"Ah! Young Hiwatari, how nice to see you."

The elderly woman, Mrs. Sohma said as she emerged from the back room. Her grey hair in it's usual bun with chopsticks, wearing a pink kimino with a blue obi tied around her waist. Her face winked as she smiled as she looked at the two teenagers.

"I trust both of you will look after my shop while I'm gone?"

She asked and Daisuke looked over at her wide eyed with shock.

Mrs. Sohma chuckled a bit at her reaction to the young man she had chosen to watch the shop with her.

The bell giggled again, as an elderly man, dressed in a sleek dark suit, a black hat that looked like it was from the 1920's, and a cherry wood cane with a golden handle in the shape of a dragon in his left hand as he carried a plain white bag in his right.

The man removed his hat to revile it was Daisuke's Grandfather, Daiki Niwa.

Daiki smiled at the elderly woman from under his white gote.

"Hello Yoko."

He glanced at the two teenagers before turning to the older woman, whom placed her right hand over her lips, suppressing a small giggle.

"I'm astonished you can make your self even more beautiful."

Daiki complemented her, his words made her feel like a young girl again, making her blush.

He turned to his grand daughter and held out the bag to her.

Daisuke took it questionably but stepped back as Mrs. Sohma walked up to him.

Daiki offered his arm to her and she happily looped her arm with his. Looking at the two teens before leaving.

"Please be sure to lock up at 6 today. I don't want either of you to walk in the _'Dark'_."

Mrs. Sohma said as she gave them a wink. Daisuke froze after the old woman's last word.

'_I did grandpa tell her?'_

Daisuke wondered, her mother had sent out another notice before telling or asking her, again. So tonight, when the Police find the notice from Dark, which her mother had left half an hour ago, that she would be stealing '_The_ _Princess's_ _ring'_.

Shaking her head before looking inside the bag.

She gasped and closed the bag quickly, getting Satoshi's attention.

"Is there something wrong?"

He asked but Daisuke just shook her head.

"No. It's nothing. I was just… displaying some of my art work."

Daisuke said as she trued her back to him and went to the back to put away the bag.

Satoshi, was up front and picked one of the paintings on display.

His glasses caught a glare, hiding his eyes.

It was of the first time Emiko had held Daisuke in her arms.

With her father, Kosuke, hugging her mother as he looked at his new born little girl with pride and happiness.

Daisuke came back and saw Satoshi with one of her paintings, making her blush, letting out a small 'eep'.

"This is very good."

Satoshi said out loud, knowing she could hear him.

"Ah, thank you."

Daisuke said as she looked at him. He looked to be lost in thought about some thing.

An awkward silence came between them as Daisuke looked for something to say.

"It's nothing compared to what your family can do, though. I can't really get the colors right."

Daisuke said, as Satoshi replaced the painting back were it was.

Later, 6:25

Daisuke locked up the store, securing every thing before leaving. Looking the front door after she was done and started to walk home, with the plain white bag her grandfather had given her earlier.

In it were her two most precious works, the one with her parents holding her for the first time, which many wanted to buy, and a special one she had made for Dark.

It was of a wedding, Dark was the bride, dressed in a BLACK of the shoulders wedding dress, a cluster of yellow roses wrapped in white. Her hair done up in a bun, with a black vale draping behind her, down to the middle of her back. Light lavender eye shadow and clear gloss on her full lips that were set in a big smile.

The groom, wore a white tuxedo, with white gloves, his right hand on the small of Dark's back, holding her closer to him, a smile graced his lips as his long blond hair was held in a high pony tail. His golden cat eyes giving away that the groom was indeed, Krad.

She was alone, since Satoshi had gotten a call informing him that another notice from Dark was found.

Daisuke was fine with it and let him go, since they had few customers.

Satoshi had left to get the traps set for Dark.

So Daisuke was alone as she walked the nearly deserted streets as the sun set.

As she walked Daisuke noticed that there were a lot of couples, out to watch the sun set.

She sat down to rest on a bench in a park that was a short cut to her house. She stared at the sun setting behind the tree line.

'_I wonder if Satoshi ever looks at the sun set.'_

She was thinking, not noticing that the street lights were flickering on.

Museum, A little earlier

"Inspector!"

A young police man yelled for the older gentleman.

Inspector Saehara turned to the young man as he briefed the other men assigned to capture Dark.

"What is it now?"

"Inspector! The ring it's go-"

The young man was saying, but he didn't finish before the older man yelled loudly.

"WHAT!"

The old man was grinding his teeth as he fumed with anger.

"It's to early for Dark to-"

"Ah? Sir. Commander Hiwatari wanted me to give you this."

The young man said as he held out a folded piece of paper to the older man.

"It's about the artifact."

The young man said and the older man took it. Unfolding it and reading the neatly written words on the sheet of paper, his anger grew as he tore it to pieces and stomped on it repeatedly.

Cursing under his breath.

Daisuke

She made her way home quickly as she had stopped to watch the sun set, making her only light in the darkness, the street lamps that flickered.

Daisuke was a little scared, there had been a series of rapes going on pretty, teenaged girls were coming up raped and dead.

A shadow shifted as it seemed to follow the pretty young red head.

"Heh heh heh."

Daisuke stopped and turned her head every with way. Trembling when she saw no one, she quickened her pace to the safety of her home.

"Here, pretty, pretty."

A man's voice called out, Daisuke looked behind her to see a man, in his late 30's, dishevel, and dirty. She stepped back in fear as she saw a rusted pocket knife in his right hand.

"My, my. You're a real beauty. Heh heh heh"

He said as he took a few steppes towards her, Daisuke backed up slowly, shock and fear freezing her.

He held up a knife and smiled like a madman.

"It will be so much fun to play with you."

He said as he charged at her, Daisuke backed up to run away but her back hit a wall. She froze in fright as the man was just inches from her, before he was hit with a strange ball of… light?

Daisuke blinked

'_What... just happened?'_

The man was on his hands and knees as he had a coughing fit. As soon as he recovered he glared over at where the object had come from.

There stood a man, long blond hair tied in a high ponytail that passed his waist, he wore a dark blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up past his elbows over a white t-shirt, black jeans, and a pair of white sneakers on his feet, but the most freighting feature of this man was his golden eyes, glowing in the darkness, making him look like a fearsome predator.

Daisuke looked to her right as she caught a glimpse of his blond hair.

Her eyes widen as she saw the white demon him self.

"Krad."

Daisuke called his name out loud when she meant to just think it.

Kard glanced at Daisuke for only a second before he looked at the man on the ground. He walked forward, making Daisuke flinch and hold her breath, but was relived once he walked past her to the man.

"What the hel-"

The man was saying before Krad grabbed his neck and held him up in a death grip with his right hand.

Krad glared up at the man who was turning blue from lack of oxygen in his lungs.

"Don't. You. Ever. Lay a hand on her."

With every word he said his grip tightened on the man's throat.

"GAHK!"

The man struggled for air as his face turned purple in Krad's inhuman strength.

Krad had a small smirk as he watched the man's struggle, he didn't expect two delicate hands to grasp his left arm.

He glared at who would dare lay their hands on him, but immediately softened.

Daisuke, instead of running away, looked up to Krad with her cute big round eyes looking up sadly at him.

"Please don't hurt him."

Krad glanced back at the man who was nearly unconscious in his grip.

"Fine."

Daisuke blinked at is response.

Krad had flung him off to the side as if he was nothing before looking down at Daisuke, whom was still clinging to his left arm.

They just looked at each other, Daisuke in confusion as a smile slowly appeared on the blond's face.

However, this smile seemed kind and warm, like a father would when he was proud of his child.

Daisuke let go of his arm as she took a step back, screaming at her self to run, but she felt safe with Krad.

She blinked nervously, she tried to open her mouth to say something but she cringed back, closing her eyes as Krad moved to face her.

He brought up his right hand up a little and placed it gently on Daisuke's head.

She flinched, expecting to feel pain and not a gentle hand brush her hair and cupped her cheek.

She opened her eyes unsurely and looked up at him confused.

Looking at his eyes now, Daisuke could see that he was feeling, happy.

"Your hair is naturally soft and silky."

Krad's smile widened as he bet forward nearly to her height and whispered in her ear.

"Hm. Just like mine."

Were his last words before he gently kiss her forehead

Daisuke's eyes widened before her world went black, and she couldn't feel anything because she had fainted.

Krad held onto her unconscious body before it could fall to the cold hard cement.

He cradled her carefully in his arms as white feathers surrounded them, white wings sprouting his back.

Moring

Daisuke stirred as she rolled over in her nice soft bed. Wiz popping an eye open lazily before closing it again.

Right next to the little bunny like creature was a beautiful pink ring with blue and white jewels incrusted in it. It rested on a folded piece of paper, written on the outside, in a filmier handwriting, were the words…

'_To my beautiful granddaughter, Love forever, Grandfather'_

This was really long, I hope all of you liked it.

Please leave a review and tell me what you think.


End file.
